


Torrid Tuesday #4

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Make up sex</p>
<p>Follows Torrid Tuesday #3: One and Done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #4

“You didn’t tell me you were a policeman,” Steve said as he slowly returned his gun to the back of his cargos.  
  
“You didn’t ask,” Danny reminded him. “And what are you doing here? This is a crime scene. You can’t be here.”  
  
“This is my house,” Steve told him, taking one step closer, pulled toward the other man by a force he was powerless to resist.  
  
“John McGarrett was your father?” Danny asked, looking up at Steve when he was close enough to tower over him.  
  
“Yes,” Steve said, his eyes consuming Danny. He wanted his lips to follow.   
  
“I’m very sorry,” Danny said. “But you still can’t be here.”  
  
“I can,” Steve corrected. “The Governor offered me the opportunity to head up a special task force. Finding the bastard who did this is my first job.”  
  
“Nice of her to let me know I was no longer in charge of the investigation,” Danny said. The words could have been angry but he could only think about the one all too brief encounter he and Steve had had. And now Steve was on the island, apparently permanently.  
  
“Must have slipped her mind,” Steve said, leaning toward Danny as Danny did the same.  
  
“You left the Army?” Danny asked, staring at Steve’s mouth and wanting it to be on his own. He wanted to taste Steve again, feel him again, get to know the rest of him.  
  
“Navy,” Steve whispered, the words brushing against Danny’s mouth. “I transferred to the reserves.”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny said, standing on his toes and finally, finally kissing Steve. It was just as powerful as he remembered. Maybe even better. Steve’s mouth opened under Danny’s, allowing his tongue in to explore. “God. I want you. I’ve wanted you every day since that night.” Danny could barely believe he was allowing those words to be said but they were the truth. And from the way Steve was reciprocating the kiss, Danny knew that he felt the exact same way.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed, kissing him again, consuming him with his mouth. His hands were on Danny’s perfect, round ass, hoisting him just high enough to reduce the strain of bending down to kiss him.  
  
“We can’t make out in your father’s garage,” Danny said into the miniscule space between their mouths. “It’s a crime scene.”  
  
“It’s my crime scene. I’m not going to tell anyone what we did in it,” Steve assured him.  
  
“Steve,” Danny said, trying to shake his head. But as his mouth was being commandeered, he wasn’t entirely successful in his attempt to stop the other man. “We can’t.”  
  
“We can’t here? Or we can’t at all?” Steve asked before latching his mouth over the pulse point of Danny’s neck. The rate of his heartbeat told Steve which was the real answer to his question.  
  
“This is a crime scene. You lost your father just a few days ago.”  
  
“What are you suggesting?” Steve asked, sucking on his neck until he was sure the bruise would show for the next several days. Just the way he wanted it to.   
  
“I’m suggesting that we try to maintain a little decorum. That we move this somewhere more appropriate. You aren’t staying here, are you?”  
  
“No,” Steve agreed. “I’m at the Hilton until I can move back in here.”  
  
“Then let’s go there,” Danny requested, slipping his hands under the white tee shirt that was straining against all of Steve’s muscles. “It’s more conducive to making up for lost time.”  
  
“You have a point,” Steve conceded. “And this time, we’re stopping for condoms first.”  
  
“Damn straight we are,” Danny agreed.  
  
  



End file.
